


The Challenge

by FallenAngelPoet



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelPoet/pseuds/FallenAngelPoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the missile attack, Lexa's position as Commander is challenged by a Grounder warrior. Lexa must fight to the death against her accuser to prove her strength. Clarke, however, finds the challenge much more interesting in other ways, mainly how incredibly intoxicating Lexa looks while fighting. </p>
<p>Set somewhere between 2x13 and 2x14. Does ignore the Clexa happenings of 2x14 even though it was amazing :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Challenge

After the destruction of Tondc Clarke, Lexa, and other Woods Clan generals and Sky People leaders have met in the map room trying to run scenarios for battle strategies.

Indra, accompanied by Octavia and Lincoln are talking over training regiments for Sky People with Abby and a freshly recovered Marcus, while Lexa and Clarke are mapping out formations with some Generals when the tarp door of the Commander's tent is pushed open.

One of the guards, Ryder stands at attention, "Commander, pardon my interruption but your presence is requested."

Everyone stops and looks towards the speaker, "No one _requests_ the presence of our Commander," Indra speaks up then turns towards Lexa, "Allow me to handle this Heda,"

"No, we will convene once more when this business is complete. If someone is requesting an audience they will have it." Lexa says turning away from the maps and following Ryder to the inner part of the camp as the rest follow.

At the center of the camp, around the fire several Grounders have gathered, with many standing back wanting to listen. Lexa makes her way up to the warrior in front, Thaddeus. All the surrounding Grounders bow in acknowledgment of their Commander, except those in front. Lexa and the other leaders knew that some of the Grounders hated this alliance and ever since the missile, many blamed the Sky People.

"Thaddeus, you called for an audience? What have you deemed so important." Lexa stated, jaw tight as she addressed her warrior.

"I have called the audience to challenge you in front of my people," Thaddeus said, defiance in his voice as he squared his shoulders. Whispers started circulating then among the rest of the grounders, while Clarke and the others from Camp Jaha stood and watched.

"You have let our tribesmen die for the sake of an alliance with the Sky People. You have chosen to protect them over your own people because of what? A war that was started because of them? I do not find you fit for the position of Commander, you have become weak." He continued not breaking eye contact with Lexa. Realizing what this meant a surge of shock and worry jolted through Clarke.

"You find me weak?" she said as she took a step forward, addressing the members of her clan that stood with her opponent, "I accept your challenge, Thaddeus. And with your death I will have proven my strength as Commander."

She turned to Indra then, "The bout will be at midday. Set up the arena." Indra nodded and motioned for Octavia to follow. Lexa then turned her attention back to Thaddeus, "You have until then to back down."

Clarke had never seen Lexa like this; she had seen her power, her strength, but this was something different something more. There was an edge in Lexa's voice of anger at the defiance at a time like this.

Shortly after, Clarke made her way back into the Commander's tent and found Lexa looking at the maps again. "Why would you choose to fight him? You could be killed at a time when we are so close to getting our people back." Lexa didn't look at her, keeping her eyes focused on her work.

"If someone in my clan deems me weak, and challenges me then why would I let that doubt go into battle?" she looked up her eyes meeting Clarke's, "If I didn't accept the challenge then my weakness would have been confirmed and they would not fight. Our people would be lost and so would any hope of the alliance continuing."

Clarke took a step forward, "I understand that Lexa, but the flare could come at any moment and we need to be ready."

"We will be, but I will not have my people go into battle with clouded judgment towards their leader. We need a victory, we need motivation, and this how we do it. One victory, one death either way will give the army that. I am not doing this because I want to Clarke, I am doing this because I am a leader, a Commander and it is my duty."

Clarke sighed, "Just don't go and get yourself killed. I don't know if I could deal with any of your generals, or even Thaddeus becoming Commander." A small smile formed at the curve of Lexa's lips, "I'll try not too Sky Princess, I don't plan on joining the stars anytime soon."

Clarke smiles back and the horn sounds for the challenge match to begin.

A make shift arena has been made in a clearing on the edge of the camp. Everyone, Grounders and Sky People and circled around it and Clarke finds her place with her mother and Marcus. Shortly after, Octavia and Lincoln make their way over to them.

"What exactly is this challenge?" Abby asks

"It's simply a battle to the death and the only rule is that there are no weapons. Whoever kills the other first will become the new Commander." Lincoln states,

"That's ridiculous we are about to go into battle, and besides isn't this a bit uneven. I understand that Lexa is your Commander, but she's still so young and Thaddeus is nearly three times her size." Abby questions and a small smile forms on Lincoln.

"There is a reason she is our Commander, she is one of the best warriors our clan has ever seen. Watching her fight is like watching the sun move past the horizon, its beautiful. People look to her not only because she is our leader, but because they respect her as a warrior. You will see and then you will understand."

Clarke's mind goes wild as she takes in Lincoln's words. She had seen Lexa fight and knew how deadly she was, but she never got a chance to simply watch. At the thought of this Clarke felt her heartbeat increase, and then Indra began the introductions.

Thaddeus introduced first, some cheered as he entered wailing a battle cry and beating his bare chest. Then Clarke's eyes fell to the other side of the arena as the rest of the Grounder's cheered on their Commander as she entered. Her face was decorated with her war paint that ran down her cheekbones and her hair was in her same braids. Her armor and cloak covered her entire body, as she walked into the arena. Clarke met her gaze and watched and she turned her back and unclasped her cloak and handed it to Ryder.

Clarke's eyes widened and she felt her pulse increase under her skin as she took in the intricacy of the black tribal tattoos that decorated Lexa's back. She was wearing a pair cloth shorts and a tank top that had been cropped to show her toned stomach. Lexa turned around, Clarke felt her cheeks heat up as she gazed at the Commander. Her tattoos curved around both sides of her ribcage like claws, and Clarke's eyes followed their trail as they curved along Lexa's hipbone, disappearing under the cloth of her shorts then reappearing and gliding with the flow of her muscled thighs. Clarke involuntarily gulped as took the sight in, Octavia turned her head towards her when the sound escaped and just raised an eyebrow following the blonde's gaze. Clarke caught the look out of the corner of her eye and dismissed it, trying to keep her composure.

Indra started speaking in Trigedasleng and Lincoln translated for the rest of them, she was setting the rules of the bout and then gave the word to begin.

Lincoln had been right, watching Lexa fight was like watching the sun and moon trade places, she moved with the grace like that of a dancer, but struck with such precision that her opponent didn't have a chance to block. Clarke was mesmerized.

As the match began, Thaddeus lunged forward with brute force throwing his fist towards Lexa, who swiftly dodged the attack and moved behind him striking his kidneys in quick succession. He recovered quickly and continued on his brutish attack, but never making contact with the brunette. It was like she knew his moves before he even decided, always dodging and moving to cause more and more damage with her every stike. This continued for many minutes, and some points Lexa met Clarke's following gaze and gave a devilish smirk of amusement.

With every move Lexa's adrenaline grew and so did the power of her blows. She had already drew blood from him from a swift jab to the nose. However, after many rounds of back and forth, it was time to end this, she had made her point. She dodged another one of his attacks and kicked him in the center of his back so he stumbled forward. Turning her back to her opponent Lexa started walking to opposite side of the arena. Thaddeus got his bearings and turned to her just as she made it to the farthest edge away from him. In a last chance effort, he charged full force towards her and after a moment the Commander sprinted forward gaining momentum with every stride. Once they were close enough, Lexa leaped from the ground hurdling herself towards him, just before making contact she swung her knee up and it connected with such force to his lower jaw that cracking sound echoed around them; he flew backward, blood spouting from his mouth as his head crashed against the ground.

Clarke's eyes grew dark and she shifted her body weight at the ache that was growing at the pit of her stomach. She was in a trance, she had never felt like this before. This conflict was so bloody, but seeing Lexa like this so powerful, so deadly it did something to Clarke. Her mouth was going dry and her mind was racing with desire as she watched the woman in front of her.

Lexa landed on her feet, several paces from where Thaddeus had landed. He was groaning in pain and managed to get to his knees and she approached him. Her adrenaline was so high at this point she did not notice the blood dripping down her leg from the force on her knee. Thaddeus looked up at her, his face bloodied and bruised. She had not said a word since the beginning of this, but when she spoke her voice was an octave lower than its normal tone, " _Yu gonplei ste odon_ (Your fight is over)". Everyone was silent as she clasped her hand around his throat so tight that he gasped for air and clutched at her wrist. Blood started pouring from his neck from where her fingers dug in and with one violent motion Lexa ripped the wind pipe from his throat, his blood splattering her torso and legs.

The crowd erupted, chanting " _Heda! Heda! Heda!_ " as she held it up. The Sky People were in shock, they didn't know what to expect, but they didn't think of anything like this. Clarke's breathing went ragged and her heart rate was incredibly erratic she watched. Lexa looked over to her, her eyes dilated with adrenaline that quickly was mixed with desire as she saw the hunger that was written all over the blonde's face.

After everyone had dispersed, Clarke got away from everyone else and made her way to Lexa's tent, not bothering to check with the guards who didn't stop her anyway. She burst into the tent to find Lexa, still wearing her shorts and cropped top from the challenge, wiping the blood off of her leg. She looked up at Clarke and immediately dropped the rag from her hand.

The two women didn't say anything, they didn't need to. Before the rag could hit the ground Clarke had crossed the room and crashed her lips against Lexa's. The kiss was desperate, filled with every kind of emotion possible. Clarke backed Lexa up against the map table and let her hands travel everywhere across Lexa's body.

They found themselves in a power match, each trying to take control, turning the other against the table. Their mouths never left the others and let their tongues and teeth explore. Clarke got control back from Lexa and slammed her against the side of the table with more force than necessary causing Lexa to gasp and her bottom lip to be exposed. Clarke took the chance and grabbed onto the plump lip with her teeth, breaking the soft flesh. Lexa didn't flinch at the act, only deepened the kiss as the taste of copper mixed in. Clarke took the wounded lip in between hers and sucked to try and soothe it which caused a moan to escape the back of Lexa's throat.

Lexa grabbed onto Clarke's shoulders and realized that the blonde was far too clothed so she began pulling them off layer by layer. First Clarke's jacket hit the ground then Lexa move her fingers to the hem of her shirt and began to pull up. Clarke reluctantly broke the kiss to lift the shirt over her head before it was ripped off by the impatient brunette. While Clarke's arms were raised Lexa wrapped her arms around her and undid the clasp of her bra and pulled it off of the blonde's chest. Clarke resumed the kiss and grabbed at Lexa's top ripping the fabric open and let it fall to the floor. They pressed their newly exposed bodies together so there was no room between them. Lexa moved her lips down Clarke's jaw and to her neck, causing her to tilt her head back and moan at the contact and dig her nails into Lexa's shoulder blades.

Lexa moved her hands all over Clarke's back as she nipped at sucked at her pulse point making little marks that would turn to bruises. She pushed Clarke back then grabbing her just under ass, pulled her up, and whipped them around so Clarke was sitting on the table. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck letting one hand tangle in the braids to hold on. Lexa settled in between Clarke's legs, pushing the maps to the ground, and moved her kisses back down the other side of Clarke's neck and kept moving them downward, spending some time on her collarbone then moving to pull a peaked nipple in her mouth with her teeth. Clarke moaned and tilted her head back, her hand still in Lexa's braids as she tightened her grip forcing the woman further towards her. Lexa used one hand on the small of Clarke's back to steady her and her other one massaged the neglected breast.

Clarke started rocking her hips against Lexa, her legs wrapped around the brunette's waist as she moved to Clarke's other breast. The moans continued to escape the blonde's throat as Lexa kept moving her kisses further and further down kissing every inch of exposed skin on Clarke, licking and scraping along the curves her stomach. Clarke used her still entangled hand to bring Lexa back up to her mouth and the kiss was searing with lust and adrenaline. Lexa tasted like wood smoke and blood, and Clarke was intoxicated by it. Lexa moaned into the kiss as Clarke's hand scraped around her ribcage and squeezed her chest. Lexa moved her hands from Clarke's back to the buckle of her pants, fumbling with it until it was free.

Clarke felt herself slip off of the table and before her feet even touched the ground Lexa was sinking her teeth into her hip as she moved Clarke's pants down her legs. Clarke let go of Lexa's braids to grip onto the edge of the table moaning, and she lifted out of her pants and underwear. As Lexa stood back up Clarke took that moment to move down and take Lexa's shorts with her. Lexa let out a sigh as she felt Clarke's tongue follow the curve of the tattoo from her thigh all the way to top edge of her hip.

Hungry with the adrenaline from the fight and the lust of wanting Clarke, Lexa wrapped her hand up in blonde curls and tugged Clarke back up to her lips crashing them together. She lifted Clarke back up onto the table and slamming her hips in between Clarke's thighs with gained a loud groan. Clarke again wrapped her legs around Lexa's waist and one of her hands found its place again in tight braids. Lexa moved to continue marking Clarke's neck using her teeth to nip at the skin as she moved her hands down Clarke's front until she reached the blonde's warm core. She pushed a finger up through Clarke's wetness separating her folds and she felt Clarke shudder and her breath hitch.

Clarke felt Lexa smirk into her neck, but all qualms dissolved as the brunette starting running her finger along the length of her. With just the right amount of pressure Lexa continued to tease Clarke from her entrance to her clit in lazy circles and hard lines. Clarke felt like her mind was going blank with pleasure and want for more.

"Lexa, please," she said breathlessly.

Again Lexa smirked and moved her mouth up to nibble on Clarke's ear lobe. "Please, what Sky Princess?" her voice was low and sultry in Clarke's ear, her hot breath sending a shiver down her spine.

"Please, Lexa just-" she cut herself off as Lexa simultaneously bit down on the top of her ear and started rubbing precise circles around her clit.

"Tell me what you want Clarke" Lexa whispered.

"I want you to- _oh fuuck_ " she moaned out, "Please Lexa, please just take me!"

Lexa needed no more explanation and she left Clarke's neck despite protest and moved directly down to her knees before the blonde. Clarke felt a jolt of pleasure throughout her entire body like an electric shock as she felt Lexa replace her fingers with her tongue. Lexa ran her tongue over Clarke's enlarged clit, rotating between flicking, sucking, and circling around it. Clarke was writhing beneath her, the Sky Princess's legs were now crossed at the ankles between Lexa's shoulder blades. One hand was pushing the Commander further into her wetness as the other tried desperately to grip at something.

Lexa then moved one hand from holding onto Clarke's hip to run her nails down the girl's thigh. She moved her finger to Clarke's entrance and just barely began adding pressure. A lustful groan escaped Clarke's mouth as she felt the pressure and she groaned out, " _Oh please yes_."

Lexa couldn't help herself, feeling Clarke like this and hearing the sounds coming out of her was causing to brunette to go insane with desire. At Clarke's words a moan escaped and vibrated against the sensitive clit she was currently sucking. That made Clarke's hips buck and her breath hitch another moan. When her hips settled back down Lexa added two fingers, pushing slowly and firmly into Clarke. She started pumping her fingers with increasing speech and force feeling the wetness grow within both Clarke and herself. They found a rhythm and it wasn't long after that that Clarke was forcing a hand over her mouth to muffle a scream as her entire body shook with orgasm, Lexa didn't stop her tongue or her hand until she was sure Clarke was exhausted.

Clarke sat there for a moment and caught her breath. She had never felt like that before, but her arousal was not nearly gone. Lexa stood resettling between Clarke's legs and licking her lips as she locked eyes with the breathless woman before her. Clarke ran a hand down Lexa's strong, defined arm and brought the Commander's long, wet fingers up to her lips and sucked them clean, watching Lexa eyes go even darker than before.

Clarke moved them suddenly and pulled Lexa on top of her on the table. She dived into another kiss feeling their bodies press up against one another. Clarke moved a thigh in between Lexa's legs and was greeted with dripping, hot wetness. Clarke ground her thigh against the apex of her thighs and Lexa gasped into the kiss and going further in while grinding down to meet Clarke's rhythm. Gaining some leverage, Clarke flipped them over and continued to move her thigh between Lexa's. She then broke the kiss to ravage the exposed, tanned skin of the sweat covered woman below her.

Lexa hadn't been pleasured like this in a very long time and she felt herself get lost in every one of Clarke's touches. She felt a sudden coldness cover her suddenly and she shivered, opening her eyes to find the blonde kneeling in front of her, reversing the roles they were just in moments ago. Before she had time to react to the new position, Clarke was pressing her tongue deep into Lexa, as far as it would go and the Grounder's back arched as a breathless moan let loose. Lexa tangled both of her hands in Clarke's blond hair as she continued to push and pull her tongue in and out. She moved her tongue out of Lexa, and heard the woman whimper at the lack of contact.

Clarke smiled as she pressed a kiss to Lexa's clit drawing out another moan. "Was that a whimper Commander?" Clarke flicked her tongue across the bundle of nerves again making Lexa twitch.

"Clarke."

"Yes Commander?"

"Don't tease me." it came out with a breath as Clarke took the clit into her mouth and sucked just once before letting go.

"Tease you? I wouldn't do anything like that to you. It's just rude." Clarke smirked and she began making lazy circles with her finger.

" _Clarke."_ There was an edge of annoyance in Lexa's voice. Clarke continued to watch the woman lying before her; watching her chest heave when her breathing hitched as Clarke hit a more sensitive spot. She was going to make the Commander work for this.

"Beg me"

"What?"

Clarke's voice became low and dangerously demanding, "I want you to beg me to let you come. Beg me to give you what you want Commander."

Clarke added more pressure to Lexa's clit and squeezed a stiff nipple with her free hand. Lexa's hips bucked, but she was silent in defiance. Clarke could see Lexa biting her lip trying not to give in so she brought her tongue back down and just barely started grazing the brunette's clit with it while her fingers settled at her entrance. Finally, Lexa broke, "Clarke just fuck me! _Please_!" she moaned out digging her fingers into Clarke's scalp.

Clarke moved back up and caught Lexa's lip between her teeth and started a kiss as she let her fingers thrust into Lexa and her thumb continue to rub her clit. Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's neck moaning constantly into the kiss as she got closer to the edge. Clarke alternated speeds of her thrusts, wanting to feel every shudder from Lexa's body beneath her. She felt the brunette clench around her fingers and instantly started moving faster and harder into her until Lexa was burying her mouth into Clarke's neck and biting down on the curve to hold back a scream of pleasure.

Clarke slowed and removed her fingers moving slightly onto her elbow to let the other woman catch her breath. Clarke ran her fingers up and down Lexa's stomach as she recovered, admiring the woman beside her.

"You are such a tease, Clarke of the Sky People" Lexa looked at her with a smirk.

"Me? What about you Commander, I do believe you started that part of it."

"Did I now? If I do recall _you_ are the one who got this aroused during my fight." Lexa said pulling Clarke on top of her.

Clarke was straddling her and Lexa sat up on her elbows. She leaned up and kissed the blonde, "It didn't seem like were complaining too much." Clarke countered. They continued to kiss, softer this time, savoring each move. They deepened the kiss, Clarke laying Lexa back on the table.

The two women were so lost in the feeling of the other that they didn't hear the tarp door of the tent open. "Well it's about damn time this happened, but seriously? We have meetings on that table!" Octavia said, her arms folded across her chest.

Clarke and Lexa broke apart instantly at the interruption, "Oh shit!" Lexa called as Clarke, in her panic, rolled the both of them off of the table to the ground. Octavia shook her head, "I'll tell the others you'll just come and get us, when you're ready  to continue our meeting." She can't help but laugh as she says it and walks out.

Clarke just looks at the woman now on top of her and begins to laugh at the situation and Lexa can't help but join her then the Commander leans down and presses a soft kiss on the Sky Princess' lips.


End file.
